Le monde est stone
by Serleena
Summary: Roy a reçut un coup de téléphone qui va fortement perturber Riza ... un peu trop même. Chanson de Starmania


**Voilà une songfic royai ( sans blague ?). A la base, la chanson est plus courte, mais je l'ai assaisonée à ma façon. Lisez et amusez-vous, et rappelez-vous que deux autres attendent ainsi que la nouvelle fic. Merci à tout le monde pour els coms de la dernière fic. Persos pas à moi, autrement Roy, Riza, Jean et Kain seraient casés vous savez avec qui.**_

* * *

_

_J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir  
Stone  
Le monde est stone_

Que faisait-elle là déjà ? Elle avait mal, si mal ... Ah si ça y est, elle se rappelait. L'accident, elle avait eu un accident. Quel vacarme autour d'elle ! Riza avait sommeil tout d'un coup. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir, mais il y avait trop de bruit. Et trop mal aussi. Riza regardait le ciel. Il allait pleuvoir. Roy détestait la pluie. Roy ... ses pensées revinrent à lui. La jeune femme se rappela pourquoi elle venait de se faire renverser. Roy avait reçu un coup de fil qui avait fortement déplu à Riza. Elle se souvint de la phrase qui avait tout déclenché :

" Tu veux que je vienne à la répétition de mariage ? D'accord, à quelle heure ?"

Riza en avait fait tomber ses dossiers. Il allait se marier ? Roy allait se marier ! Il l'avait regardé avec étonnement, se demandant probablement ce qui lui arrivait.

Riza avait quitté le bureau précipitamment, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Les larmes l'aveuglaient, et elle n'avait pas vu la voiture arriver en traversant. Mais quelle importance. Si Roy se mariait, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Et la voilà, allongée sur l'asphalte, ruminant ses noires pensées.

_Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'sais pas si c'est la Terre  
Qui tourne à l'envers  
Ou bien si c'est moi  
Qui m'fait du cinéma  
Qui m'fait mon cinéma_

Ca pour se faire du cinéma, elle s'en était fait. D'où avait-elle pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Roy pourrait un jour l'aimer ? Un glaçon pareil, et pas féminine pour deux sous, non mais vraiment ! Et maintenant, son soleil allait éclairer les journées d'une autre. Hou ! Sa tête tournait. Qu'elle avait mal ! Seulement Riza ne savait plus ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir : son corps ou son coeur. Et ce vacarme, c'était vraiment insupportable. Riza essaya de leur dire de se taire, mais elle ne parvint qu'à gémir. Elle perçut un bruit de sirène. Oh non pas l'ambulance ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la soigne, elle voulait rester là. Riza voulait qu'on la laisse ici, qu'on la laisse mourir.

_Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de ma nuit_  
_Stone  
Le monde est stone  
J'ai plus envie d'me battre  
J'ai plus envie d'courir_

Non, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Ni de se battre, ni de vivre, rien. Juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on s'en aille, que le silence se fasse autour d'elle. C'était trop demander ? L'ambulance était là, et les ambulanciers la déposèrent sur une civière et l'embarquèrent. Riza ferma les yeux, elle en avait assez, assez assez. On la conduisit à l'hôpital, elle s'en fichait, on lui fit passer des examens, mais laissez-moi tranquille je ne veux pas qu'on me soigne, et enfin on la mit dans une chambre. Riza se dit qu'elle allait enfin avoir la paix. Elle se sentait hors du temps, ailleurs très loin d'ici.

_Comme tous ces automates  
Qui bâtissent des empires  
Que le vent peut détruire  
Comme des châteaux de cartes  
Stone  
Le monde est stone_

La vie était déjà courte, mais Riza avait une désagréable sensation de gâchis. Sa vie était comme un château de cartes que le vent venait d'abattre d'un coup de téléphone. Un château de cartes parce que en tant que garde du corps de son supérieur elle pouvait mourir à tout instant. Une fragile construction qui pouvait se briser comme du verre. Elle avait dû s'endurcir pour survivre, renoncer à être elle-même pour se forger une image qu'on respecterait. Mais ce n'était qu'un miroir qui venait de voler en éclats.

_Laissez moi me débattre  
Venez pas m'secourir  
Venez plutôt m'abattre  
Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir  
J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir_

Bon dieu qu'elle avait mal ! Mais où ? Partout. Dans son coeur, dans son âme, son corps. Riza sentait toute volonté la quitter. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour se ressaisir. A quoi bon, maintenant que sa raison de vivre allait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Riza commença à sombrer dans le sommeil, ou l'inconscience elle ne savait pas. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. En revanche, elle sentit une main sur la sienne. N'allait-on donc pas lui fiche la paix ? Riza souffrait déjà assez, elle ne voulait pas de la souffrance des autres.

_Stone  
Le monde est stone  
Laissez moi me débattre  
Venez pas m'secourir  
Venez plutôt m'abattre  
Pour m'empêcher d'souffrir_

" Riza ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est Roy."

Hein ? Comment ça c'est Roy ? Riza tourna lentement la tête, et ouvrit les yeux. Mais si, c'était bien lui. Il était tout pâle, et vraiment inquiet. Riza baissa les yeux sur sa main. Roy la tenait, et la lui caressait du pouce.

" Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous souffrez beaucoup ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnament douce.

" J'ai mal ... j'ai très mal." dit-elle d'une voix éteinte et en tournant la tête.

" Je comprends, je suis désolé. Mais Riza, je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si vite du bureau ?" reprit Roy.

Riza ne voulait pas répondre.

_J'ai la tête qui éclate  
J'voudrais seulement dormir  
M'étendre sur l'asphalte  
Et me laisser mourir_

Roy lâcha sa main, et passa la sienne sur son front. Riza ferma les yeux, et savoura malgré elle cette caresse. De son autre main, Roy prit celle de son lieutenant qu'il avait lâché, et la porta à ses lèvres.

" C'est à cause de ce coup de téléphone pas vrai ? Vous avez cru ... que c'était moi qui allait me marier. Mais en fait c'était ma soeur qui me téléphonait, elle voulait que je sois son témoin." expliqua Roy.

Là, Riza eut vraiment envie de mourir. Quelle idiote non mais quelle idiote ! Elle ramena la couverture sur son visage. Roy sourit, amusé, et attendri. A en juger par sa réaction, Riza devait beaucoup tenir à lui. Il retira la couverture.

" Riza ... est-ce que vous m'aimez ?" demanda-t-il.

_Stone  
Le monde est stone _

_Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de la nuit  
Je cherche le soleil  
Au milieu de ma nuit_

Pour le coup elle ouvrit de grandes billes. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Riza tourna la tête vers lui. Il souriait doucement.

" Moi je vous aime. J'en ai pris conscience qu'on m'a dit que vous aviez eu un accident. J'ai eu très peur, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous perdre. Et ça je ne l'aurais jamais supporté, je tiens tellement à vous." dit-il en embrassant sa man à nouveau.

Il l'aimait ! YAHOOOUUUUUU ! Riza lui sourit amoureusement, et lui dit qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Roy lui rendit son sourire. Tous deux avaient enfin trouvé leur soleil dans la nuit.


End file.
